dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Joel Stryder
Joel Stryder is an Ultimate Class Fallen Angel. Appearence Joel is an attractive young man with Medium black hair and Yellow eyes. He has a medium build and has proven to have a very high athletic physique. For Normal clothing he wears a long black T-shirt, grey jeans, and black boots.. As for Combat Clothing he wears black jeans, black boots, a grey t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, and a white coat with dark red accents on the hood and edges. Personality He is normally calm and kind. In battle, he is confident, and won't hesistate to play around with opponents. He bears deep hatred for Alastor, the Garrison, and just about everyone who harms his friends and anyone in the ORC (Occult Research Club). He is also very protective of Akeno Himejima. History Joel William Stryder was born to Annablle Stryder and Wilhelm Stryder. They were killied by Lucifer, when Joel was just 4 years old, because he percieved them as a threat in his war. He Placed inside Joel, a force called "The Darkness" which would awaken on the night of his 17th birthday. At 17, Joel was killed in a car accident and was reincarnated as an angel but fell because of impure thoughts. When he was giving the choice of joining The Garrison or the ORC, he chose to fight for the Gremory clan. Powers Darkness: Allows him to use darkness Magic. He has a vareity of spells which include: *Dark Project - Joel brings his open palms close to gether and fires a beam of Darkness at the opponent. *Darkness Scatter - fires Darkness like bullets from a shotgun. *Ground Quake- Using his hand, he can jump in the air and slam into the ground creating a Powerful Darkness Shockwave. *Dark Exorcise - when Joel's hands touch a demon or fallen angel he can kill them, and send their spirit to the first circle of hell, Limbo. *Dooming Wire - The wires are colored dark purple, with razor Sharp edges running along the lengths. Joel uses this spell to Injure or Kill his opponents. Inferno: Allows him to use the powers from the 9 circles of hell itself. Has one main spell: *Sunsinger (Seventh Circle, Violence) - Creates a swirling ball of fire and as the smoke builds around ball, it forms a vortex shape, and when projected it destroys anything in its path. Lightning: Allows him to control high volts of static *Evil Spark - Joel puts his hands on the target's body and electrocutes them with a powerful surge of electricity *Slight of Hand - Joel charges his hands with electricity, which is then released as a torrent of lightning bolts, electrocuting the target. Equipment *'Voidwalker' - His Sacred Gear. The sacred gear takes the shape of a 1m, 67cm Longsword. The blade is colored Grey and Black. Along the length of the blade are Red insriptions that read "I send thee to limbo, the first circle of the inferno". The Sacred Gear Voidwalker possess's the ability to use Darkness so powerful, that it can kill dragons. It's incredibly deadly. *'Checkmate' - His Custom Sniper Rifle, he built this weapon after fell and has used it to take down fallen angels and rogue demons alike. Abilities Great Magic Power - has a large amount of magic energy which allows him to fire off powerful spells without feeling tired. Quotes "Your Blood will flow like a river!" ''"And that..... is Checkmate" "I can help but have these feelings for her" "I'v gone through more then you and thats contrary, to the shit you've been through!" Trivia His Favorite food is Chicken, Drink is water. He tends to be protective of the ORC members, especially Akeno Himejima, as he has a major crush on her. To Pass the time Joel Plays Guitar. He is a fan of the bands; Slipknot, Linkin Park, Korn, Seether and Billy Talent. He Has a tattoo on his right upper arm of angel wings and wording around it that says "Rebel Agianst God", and a Giant Firefly Tattoo on his Back His Theme song is "Never, Never" by koRn Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters